Menimienai Means The Invisible
by ThatCrazyGinger
Summary: Everyone calls me Menimienai. It means The Invisible. And I live up to my name. But sometimes I have the need to impress. So along with playing the violin and piano I perform Magic, to keep things... Interesting. But when the Hitachiin twins hit my head with a door,I'm introduced to the host club, and as I get to know them I find myself almost having fun. Almost. (Male character.)
1. That Stupid Door

A/N

Another Ouran High School Host Club Fan-fic! It's a bit different but it's all for fun! If you enjoy then review and if you didn't enjoy review and I can change my mistakes! I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: What is the point in these? I don't think it's really relevant. *Mutters dark curses about wasted space and having to type this*

Everyone calls me Menimienai. It means The Invisible. And I live up to my name. But sometimes I have the need to impress. So along with playing the violin and piano I perform Magic, to keep things... Interesting. I stand at the front of the class and wave my hand in the air, snapping my fingers, a dove appears, and it flies around the classroom and lands on my outstretched arm. I blow on it and it disappears. The class stare at me in disbelief. I bow and exit the class just as the bell rings signalling the end of school, hating the sudden attention.

I look for a music room, hoping to find one with a grand piano, or a violin. I'm not picky seeing as I can play both of them better than most musicians. I have plenty of time. I walk up to a room labelled Music Room 3. I've never heard of it. I open the doors and walk in. It's HUGE. There are tables and chairs lined up around the room, but I pay them no heed because I've just spotted the huge piano in the far corner of the room, next to giant arch windows. The piano is beautifully engraved, with so much detail. I sit down on the plush stool and place my hands on the keys and let out a deep breath before applying weight to the keys. The sound that rings out is incredible, crisp clear and perfectly tuned, I allow my mask to fade as I smile, my hands gliding across the keys playing the song that never leaves my memory, I'm on the 3rd line repeat, second bar when I open my eyes and see the boy standing there. He has stunning violet eyes with blonde hair slightly covering them; he's really tall with weirdly long legs. But then he speaks. "Aha! A fellow piano player! I've never heard one playing the piano so gracefully, apart from myself of course, but I've never heard the song, I would ask Kyoya but he isn't here so I guess we just need to wait." He rambles, striking dramatic poses. By the time he's finished I've made my way over to the door and I'm turning the handle. I don't want to be late. But before I can open the stupid door, it flies open and hits me on the head. Two boys stand in front of me, evidently twins, looking shocked. I hold my head tight and try not to cry out. "M'attraper?!" I ask the Blonde. I start to feel extremely nauseous, a horrible feeling making the room around me dance. The room is hazy and I'm no longer wearing my glasses. He understands and runs forwards to catch me just as I black out. Great, that's going to leave a hell of a bruise.

A/N

So what do you think? Please review for me J I know I have a lot of unfinished stories, so it would really help if you could read them and give me any suggestions to help me round them off! For those of you who aren't fluent in French, M'attraper means catch me. Kay! Xx. So in the next chapter after someone favourites or follows or something. I don't mind because it's writing this that really matters to me!


	2. Glasses On Loan

A/N

Oh My God! I got a Review! I'm so happy, I really wasn't expecting it! So in honour of that review I'm making this extra long-ish! Hope you enjoy! All thanks at the bottom xx

I wake up on a couch, I'm covered in a blanket and there's an ice pack on my head. I hold it to my head as I go to sit up but someone puts their hand on my shoulder and pushes me down. I try to see who it is but my vision's really hazy. I look at the unknown person questioningly.

"My name is Kyoya Ootori. Can you understand me? Tamaki mentioned that you're French." He says. His voice is calm and clear but he sounds slightly worried. I nod, and then I instantly regret it. Pain stabs through my head and I groan. "My... my glasses. Where are they?" I ask.

"They broke when the door hit you. The twins, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, the pair that charged the door have agreed to pay the expenses." The Ootori boy explains. I look up at him but I still can't get a clear picture. I groan again but this time it's out of frustration. "I... need to get home. _Vite_." I say. I go to stand up but the haziness from not having my glasses and the bash on my head force me to sit down before I fall down. Kyoya-san takes a pair of glasses out his bag and hands them to me. "Here" He says "I always have a spare pair in my bag. Try them on." I take them off him and smile "Merci, Kyoya-san." He seems taken aback by my formality and smiles. "Please, call me sempai. There is no need to be so formal." He explains. I smile and slip the glasses on, pushing them up my nose. I now have a clear picture of what the Ootori boy looks like. He has black hair, slightly brushing over his eyes with amazing stormy grey eyes, and the tiniest of smiles. The door opens from behind him and in walks none other than the _famous_ Mitsukuni Haninozuka. "You... You're Mitsukuni Haninozuka!" I stutter "The fiercest fighter ever, the one that gave into his indulgences and could still beat a whole army of police officers!" I stay slightly bowed; I don't want to piss this guy off.

"I guess so! But you can just call me Honey-senpai! Do you want some cake? Maybe it will help your sore head!" He sings. I stare at him, so surprised that the boy in front of me knocked out a whole platoon of fully grown men was asking me if I wanted cake. I smile and nod. "That would be great Hunny-sempai."

"I never got your name." Kyoya-sempai

"Yeah! Who are you mysterious piano playing frenchie?" Honey-sempai

"Who are you calling Frenchie?" I hiss at him, giving him my scariest glare.

"I'll go get some cake." The boy says hurriedly before running out the door.

"I'm known as Menimienai Rikotoshido at this school. Rikoto for short and yes I do know what it means." I state. Taking a calming deep breath I look up at Kyoya-sempai. "Do you know what the time is?" I ask

"You have a watch on your hand." He replies. I roll my eyes and look at my watch. It's just after 5 o clock. Before I can panic, Honey-sempai returns at the door but seems wary to come in. "Tama-chan wants to know if you are ok and he wants you to know that he's going to kill the devil spawns, so not to worry! Kay?!" He sings

"I'm sorry for snapping at you Honey-sempai. I'm just not used to being called a Frenchie. My name is Menimienai Rikotoshido or Rikoto for short" I apologise. Devil spawn?

"It's ok Riko-chan! Come out and meet everyone, we were really worried about you!" He replies. He grabs my arm and carefully pulls me out the room. But Kyoya-sempai stops him. "Be careful, he might have concussion, he needs to keep ice on his forehead to keep the swelling down. Trust me. I _am_ an Ootori" He hands me the ice pack and I press it to my head, instantly feeling the amazing effect it has.

We head out the little side room and I'm met with the worried looks of five boys.

I'm introduced to everyone in the club. I keep my eyes away from the Hitachiin twins showing them that I am _not _in the mood to talk to the boys that got me late. "I'm late. I need to go." I say hurriedly. Looking at my watch, it's really late. Kyoya looks up from his laptop and stares at me. I start to panic. I am **really** late now. I stand up abruptly and grab my bag, swaying slightly on the spot I close my eyes and shake my head before running to the door for the second time that day. But I'm picked up of the ground and slung over a shoulder. It must be Mori-sempai, because he's the only one strong enough to lift me. He sets me down on the chair. "Stay still. The more you move, the worse it will get." He says still standing in front of me, blocking my way out. God dammit, Can't they see how late I am. The twins are staring at me, along with the rest of the group. Kyoya-sempai is staring at me from his laptop and Hunny-sempai has abandoned his forkful of cake to watch. I start to shake, with rage at not being allowed to leave, pain in my head and the fact that I'm late. I stand up and grab Mori-sempai's shoulder; before he can retaliate I sweep my leg underneath him and push down on his shoulder, effectively tripping him. But then someone grabs me from behind and forces me to the ground. I can tell that it's Honey-sempai because of the voice that asks me "Why?"

And then I'm crying, sobs racking my body. I'm crying because a glance at my watch confirms that I'm too late. Because I've hurt the people that took care of me and because I've screwed up so much. I'm let up everyone is looking at me. Haruhi hands me a tissue and I take of the glasses Kyoya gave me and wipe my eyes. "I'm really sorry Takashi-sempai." I say, sniffing. I don't refer to him as Mori-sempai any more, I don't have the right. I put my glasses on and see that he is smiling at me. "You took me out. That's amazing." He states. I sniff again and try to smile. Pushing the glasses up my nose, I dare myself to look up from the spot on the carpet and catch someone's eye. "You know, I only came here to play that bête piano and this is where I end up." I explain. Tamaki grins knowingly at me.

"Three years ago today, at 5:30, on her birthday, my mére was walking home from work when a car veered off the road and hit her. She's in a coma at one of the Ootori Hospitals. That's where I recognised your name." I say gesturing towards Kyoya-sempai. "I told myself that if I went to the hospital, on the same day at the same time she would wake up for me. I told myself that all year, it's what calmed me after nightmares, kept me eating my food, keeping my grades. And now I've missed it." I explain. "I was classed with an Obsessive Compulsive Disorder which is my sort of explanation for being rash and tripping Mori-sempai." They deserve to be told _something_ that makes up for my actions after today. Kyoya-sempai opens his laptop and starts to furiously type. Haruhi-san sits next to me and smiles. "I know it's hard, but don't beat yourself up about it." He says

"Please let us give you a lift home!" Kaoru says

"We feel really bad. Come on, you can't walk home with a bump like that." Hikaru joins in.

"The only person that's meant to get mad at us is the boss."

"It's funny when the boss is angry."

"Tama-chan grows mushrooms!" Honey-sempai sings in agreement

"But when you're angry..." Kaoru

"It's almost as scary as a tired Kyoya-sempai." Hikaru finished.

I push the glasses up my nose again and smile, finally looking at the twins.

"You know, you look just like Kyoya when you push those glasses up." Tamaki-sempai points out

"And you're really scary when you're angry!" Honey-sempai shouts, clutching his pink rabbit (Usa-chan I think)

"If I accept this lift will you all shut up?"I try to keep a serious face but I end up cracking a smile, which surprises me because I only ever smile when I'm playing an instrument, or performing a magic trick. Then suddenly someone's arms are lifting me up and spinning me around, a flash of violet eyes confirm that it's Tamaki

"Oh My Gosh. You are too cute, give Daddy a big hug!" He sings

"Tam...Tamaki-sempai. I can't...breathe." I manage to choke out. "Help...please?"

Then suddenly, I can breathe. Tamaki-sempai is sitting in the far corner of the room cultivating mushrooms and Mori-sempai is cracking his knuckles. I take deep breaths, trying to calm down. Mori-sempai looks questioningly at me.

"Asthma. I may be good at surprise attacks but anything overly complicated where I'm outnumbered and surprise is out of the question, _then_ I am screwed." I explain "Though I won't go down without a fight." I add, smiling.

A/N

Thanks to Hellosweetie4737, IcanCyou, KandiKat013, Jovie Black, Mae Ride and uyay. Thank you guys so much! I really enjoy writing Fan-Fics and to get feedback on them makes it even better!


	3. Being a Magician Has It's Perks

A/N Hey! I can't believe I got more reviews! I really wasn't expecting this story to be so popular. **_PLEASE READ THE BOTTOM A/N! _**All my thank you's are at the bottom but I'm also starting a competition! Have fun and THANK YOU SO MUCH!

I'm loaded into a huge limousine by the Hitachiin twins. Tamaki-sempai 'begs' me to come back tomorrow. I remind him that I have to come back to return Kyoya-sempai's glasses. But what I don't mention is that I _want _to come back.

"Wow… So this is your humble abode?" Hikaru says, staring out the window.

"It's one of them." I reply.

"Who else lives with you? It's seems kinda dark…" Kaoru asks.

"Well my Father is in France running my Mother's business and the maids only come at the weekend, so I'm usually alone." I answer. Why am I telling them this again? They look like they are about to say something but it's cut short by the car pulling up the driveway. I climb out and smile and wave as the car drives, but before I walk into the house I look up at the sky.

"No storms. Not today, haven't I been through enough?" I say to the sky. Hoping that maybe someone up there will hear my plea.

(Mini A/N this is based on my phobia! I know this might seem out of character for a boy but a phobia doesn't give a sugarcane if you're a boy or girl… Or maybe it's because I'm writing a boy, and I'm a girl. *Shrugs*) I'm underneath the table in the dining room, hugging my legs, my head resting on my knees. I hold my head tight as a clap of thunder sounds through the house. I yelp and grasp my head tighter, screwing my eyes tight so hard that I start to see patterns. I start to count. "One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi…" I keep on counting until another clap of thunder and a flash of lightning follow. I grip my head and try to cover my ears, but another flash of lightning makes me jump, scratching my face. I feel blood on my hands but I don't move. The glasses lie abandoned beside me. I try to drown out the sound by singing the song I was playing on the piano. A lullaby my mother taught me. My voice gets louder and louder and my head gets sorer and the blood is still flowing from the scratch on my face. "One Mississippi, two Mississippi, three Mississippi…" I need to stop this; I need to stand up to my fears. "Four Mississippi, five Mississippi, six Mississippi…" It's getting further away, it'll be over soon. I take my shirt off and hold it to the scratch on my face. "Seven Mississippi, eight Mississippi…" Another rumble of thunder sounds and a flash of light follows. I grip my shirt tighter, the patterns in front of my eyes grow more intense, and the bump on my head starts to throb. I stay like that until the sun comes up.

I manage to lie my way through the day, using at least three different made-up stories to get past the teachers questions. The last bell goes and I head towards the music room. I just want to go in, swap glasses and leave. Easy.

I open the doors and find the host club are already all there. And they are all dressed as cats. I force myself not to laugh as I look at their 'tails' and their huge ears. They don't seem to have noticed that I've appeared. I walk up behind the Hitachiin twins who are dressed up as Siamese cats, and tap their shoulders. They jump and scowl at me.

"Hey what was that for!" Hikaru complains

"Yeah you scared the…" Kaoru doesn't finish because he's just noticed my face.

"What happened?" he asks. The other club members seem to notice the turn in the conversation and turn around to see what Kaoru is talking about.

"How did you hurt your face Riko-chan?" Hunny-sempai sings.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Hikaru says he and his brother laughing at the irony of the joke. I roll my eyes. My voice is really hoarse after all the hysteric singing and crying from last night so I hold my tongue. I shake my head and pointedly take off the glasses. I only came here to get my own glasses back, definitely no other reasons.

"No glasses until you tell us what happened!" Tamaki-sempai says snatching the glasses out of my reach. I scowl and try to grab the specs off him. I just want to leave; it's none of their business. After about 5 minutes of me trying to wrestle Tamaki-sempai to the ground and reach my glasses I stop because I'm so out of breath. I take deep breaths and sigh, pushing Kyoya-sempai's glasses back up my nose. I walk over to the huge door and go to walk out. But I stop just short of the door. Maybe they could help… I hesitate and just as I'm walking through the door I make a decision.

"Astraphobia." I manage to choke out. I know it doesn't explain much, but it seems enough information to hold them over. Most of them.

"Hey Takashi, what's Astraphobia?" Honey-sempai

"It's a fear of thunder and lightning." Mori-sempai says.

"Isn't that just like Haruhi?" Tamaki-sempai says

"Yeah, but I've never been so scared that I end up scratching myself." Haruhi says

"If we had known…" Hikaru adds

"We would have helped" Kaoru continues

"Somehow" They finish in unison.

They're so busy talking about me and my scratched face that they don't notice that the subject of the conversation has disappeared. Well, being a magician has its perks.

A/N

Thank you to- hatsaharusoma12, thedarkness15, izaria, SmolderingBlackRose, LostChurch, Natsuki56, The-Dark-Love-Writer, magmon1000, thedarkness15, Juromuro, .rEaDeR and kittystar2116. I am also doing a competition! I haven't really mentioned what Menimienai looks like; just that he is a boy. So I want **you**, yes, YOU to describe what he should look like, wither he has a crazy hair colour, freckles, even the small detail like how he wears his clothes. I shall choose a few, declare their names, scream their names from the rooftops and then do a character analysis. YEY!


	4. One Huge Cake and New Hope

A/N

Hey! I'm going to do the character analysis next chapter! I just wanted to put this chapter because I'm not really sure it's that good… but it's ok because it has to get worse before it can get better! I'm also looking for a Beta so if anyone out there that's reading this and is a Beta get in touch! Hope you enjoy. Thank you at the bottom A/N

I don't know if you would call this third person or what so I'm just going to say it's a general P.O.V Kay!

"While you all debate over wither or not you could have helped Rikoto has anyone noticed that he's disappeared?" Kyoya points out, silencing the on-coming worry fest. "I never heard the door. Why did he leave so quickly, he never got his glasses back either!" Tamaki says, still holding the glasses in his hand, striking a dramatic pose.

"You know there is a storm forecasted for later on today." Haruhi says. "I always check the weather before leaving. Maybe Rikoto has as well and that's why he was willing to leave without his glasses."

"Maybe we could drop by…" Hikaru says

"And swap the glasses." Kaoru finishes

"We could try and help him." Honey sings

"Mitsukuni… I don't…" Mori is cut off because Tamaki has grabbed his arm and is propelling him towards the car, the rest of the host club following.

"As much as I would love to barge into someone's house completely uninvited under the illusion that they want our help, I really think we should consider this. We _have_ lost nearly two full days of club activities, if we continue like this we will have to draw money from the schools account. And then pay the school back, causing us to work even more. We may even have to take up Renge's offer of advertising, and we know how persistent she can be. So I suggest half of us stay behind to keep the club running and the rest go to the house." Kyoya says, pushing his glasses up his nose and halting everyone in their tracks. Tamaki lets go of Mori's arm causing him to lose balance and topple over.

"Ouch." He states.

"Takashi are you ok? You seem to be on the floor an awful lot!" Honey sings, helping Mori off the floor.

"Fancy that." He mumbles. Standing up and brushing off his blazer.

"So are there any volunteers for staying?" Kyoya asks the group. No one moves. "I would hurry up the decision making, it is starting to rain."

"I'll stay." Haruhi says. The twins look at each other and smile.

"We'll stay with Haruhi…" Kaoru starts

"You know, to keep her company." Hikaru finishes, the twins smiling evilly at Tamaki.

"You can't stay." Kyoya butts in. "You two are the only ones that know where the house is. So you can find another time to torture Tamaki but now isn't the time."

A crash of thunder sounds through the sky and Haruhi squeals.

"Tamaki give me the glasses and stay with Haruhi. Honey and Mori make up your minds and the twins come with me." Kyoya says as he walks away, taking the glasses from Tamaki as he passes him, the twins running behind him to keep up with his long strides.

"Well I want to help Riko-chan, but I don't want the club to have to work harder to stay open." Honey says to Mori, gripping Usa-chan tighter.

"Mitsukuni, don't over think it." Mori says to his cousin. "Do you want to stay and I'll go?" He asks. Honey's eyes go wide and he looks at Mori. "Why should I stay?" Honey asks.

"Me, talking?" He says, smiling as Honeys eyes light up.

"Be back soon kay?!" He says. Mori nods and ruffles Honeys hair before running to catch up with the others. He doesn't see Mitsukuni crying, clutching Usa-chan tight and heading off to the Music room, lightning flashing in the background. But he does hear him let out a sob.

"I promise I'll be back before you can finish a huge cake!" Mori shouts back. Honey has never heard him shout unless he's angry. But he instantly cheers up. His cousin really does care about him so much. He wipes his eyes and practically skips back to the music room.

And back to Rikoto

I've taken refuge in a cupboard, the closest thing that would muffle the sound of the thunder. I can't see the lightning so it helps a bit, but nothing can muffle the distinct sound of my doorbell. Crap. I open the cupboard door and peek out. The security camera feed next to the door shows that it's Kyoya-senpai, the Hitachiin twins and Mori-senpai, without Honey-senpai at his side. It must be serious. I yelp as I notice the flash of lightning. "One Mississippi, Two Mississippi, Three Mississippi." Another flash, I start counting again, louder. It'll only take a few seconds to open the door and then I can hide again. I just need the courage. "One Mississippi, Two Mississippi." Another rumble followed with a flash. I run over to the door, and wrench it open, I must look crazy. I beckon them in and close the door, another rumble, but I don't wait around to see the flash. I'm underneath the table. I take off the glasses and hunch up under the table. "One Mississippi, Two Mississippi." I say.

"Hey Rikoto, you ok under there?" One of the twins says

"Got room for two more?" The other twin asks. Before I can answer, soothing circles are being drawn on my back and headphones are placed over my ears, Sakura Kiss blaring out full volume. I'm still holding myself tight, but I'm more visibly relaxed. I smile at the twins, I'm still crying which must look awful on me, but I can't believe they've helped me. Mori-senpai and Kyoya-senpai are sitting down next to the table I'm under, both being to tall to fit under.

"Thank you." I whisper.

After what seems hours of having endless Sakura Kiss blared through my skull the storm wears off and is replaced with the unrelenting downpour. I crawl out from under the table and listen. "One Mississippi, Two Mississippi, Three Mississippi…" I keep on counting until Mori-senpai places a hand on my shoulder, somewhat relaxing me.

"Welcome to the Rikotoshido residence. Sorry you couldn't have visited on a better day." I say weakly. I stand up and go to turn on the electricity.

"Why do you turn the electricity off?" the Hitachiin twins ask.

"I always turn it off; it's just a weird thing…" I reply. Slipping off the head phones I hold them out to the twins, Hikaru takes them.

"Thank you, you really didn't need to come round." I say. "Wait… why did you visit?"

"We wanted to swap your glasses…" Hikaru says

"And see if you were ok…" Kaoru picks up

"We were worried." They both finish.

I don't know how to answer, so I stay quiet a goofy smile plastered on my face. I hand Kyoya-senpai his glasses, instantly being plunged into haziness. It's horrible not wearing my glasses. I can see shapes, but that's about it, all the colours get mixed together and even something as simple as gender becomes unknown. (mini A/N This part is based on experience of what happens when I take my glasses off. Just thought I should mention this xx)

A pair of glasses are placed in my hand and I unfold them, putting them on everything solidifies and shapes become more defined. I push the glasses up my nose. Before I can say anything, Kyoya-senpai's phone starts to ring. "Excuse me." He says. Standing up he flips open his phone and goes for a walk.

"I wonder who's calling?" Kaoru says

I can't think of anything but a question does come to mind.

"Mori-senpai, where's Honey-senpai?" I ask

"He stayed at the club; Kyoya was worried about the club being closed for two days. So we split up." He explains.

"Wow… you really didn't have to do that you know. I didn't mean to cause you so much trouble." I say. Jesus I feel really bad, I'm the reason the club has been closed, if I hadn't went looking for that stupid piano none of this would have happened. But then I have an idea. "Watch!" I command. All eyes on me. I ball my hand into a fist, blow on it and when I open it a small butterfly flies out. It lands on Hikaru's hand and the others stare at it. It then lands on Kaoru's arm, then Mori-senpai's nose before flying over to me. I blow on it again and it disappears. The other members clap and I bow my head "Thank you, you're all too kind." I say. But then I notice Kyoya-senpai standing in the door way, he looks smug. "What is it?" I ask. Wary of what he's going to say.

"I've just had an update from the hospital that your mother is being treated in. They told me that your mother is showing signs of waking up." He says.

And them I'm smiling more than I ever have before. I jump up and grab a hoodie. "I need to go and see her. I need to be there this time." I grab an umbrella, and turn to the others, and then I stop.

"Looks like my pumpkin can stay a carriage for a bit longer." I say, smiling, Kaoru's eyes go wide and I make a mental note to ask him about it later. "You don't know how much you've helped me!"

"Please let us give you a lift!" Kaoru says, laughing as he remembers the conversation the day before.

"Are you sure?" I ask

"Only if you show us another magic trick!" Hikaru says, laughing.

I do the trick I did in the class room, earning disbelieving stares from the group. But this time I relish the attention.

**This is a page break; you can blink and move back from the screen. Maybe clean your glasses or get a drink or something. It's up to you. **

My mére looks so peaceful, lying in the bed. A doctor comes in when the Hitachiin twins finally leave when I've convinced them that I'm ok, and tells me that she was moving, her fingers were twitching and she was mumbling, and although these signs are only small, they are the start of recovery. I watch her sleeping on the chair next to her bed, until I also fall asleep holding her hand in my own.

A/N

So what do you think? I know it's a bit uncharacteristic for Mori-senpai to shout, but heck. Now time for to thank everyone.

Thanks to: XOXMaximumcullenXOX, cloudy-raindrops and B.C.W.A.T.H

Have fun!


	5. Character Analysis! (Short! Sorry)

A/N

Hello! Welcome to the character analysis of Menimienai Rikotoshido! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, it really makes my day knowing that people out there appreciate my writing! So this a mixture of everyone's reviews but I shamefully changed a few aspects (sorry!) but it is mostly what was suggested. This is set when the twins are giving Rikoto a lift home. Thank you's at the bottom as always!

Kyoya was hunched over his laptop, typing furiously. Rikoto had just left with the twins and Kyoya was nosing around the school database, trying to find out anything on the mysterious boy. He scrolled through the never ending list of names, Rikosashado, Rikosoyora, Rikotashara, and then jackpot! Kyoya double-clicked on the file marked Rikotoshido and scanned the page:

_Name: Rikotoshido. First name withheld. Commonly known as Menimienai._

_Age: 16_

_Notes: _

_Wears glasses. _

_Suffers withdrawal from smoking. _

_Hair colour originally red, when his father left for France he dyed it white, no longer wanting to resemble his father._

_Mother in hospital, in coma after car accident. _

_Plays Piano, Violin and performs magic tricks. _

_Has a tendency to talk to himself, no cause for concern._

_Astraphobic, expect to be absent on days when thunderstorms are forecasted. _

_Best left to his own devices._

Kyoya stared at the screen, reading it over a few times. Attached to the file were pictures, he opened them and looked through. There were pictures of Rikoto playing instruments, pictures where he was holding an award, one where he seemed to be pulling endless streams of butterflies from his pockets. And in each picture he had a huge smile, one so genuine that he didn't seem like the crazy boy described. Kyoya noticed how pale the boy was, even paler than Tamaki was, and his eyes an amazing striking blue-green that seemed to turn gray at the edges. His clothes looked like they had been thrown on, but he wore them well. But the one thing that caught Kyoya's eye was a ring on his middle finger, on his left, that was beautifully engraved, white silver. Kyoya went to call Tamaki over and let him read over the profile, but for some reason he decided against it. Closing his laptop he sighed and closed his eyes, he didn't know what it was with Rikoto but something caught the youngest Ootori boy's eye and he wasn't going to forget him easily.

A/N

I know its super short, but I promise there will be an extra long chapter on the way! Thank you to the people who reviewed ideas for Rikoto-

Juromuro, Hellosweetie4737, B.C.W.A.T.H and izaria!

THANK YOU SO MUCH!


	6. I'm Clearly Unhinged, Haruhi In A Dress?

A/N

Hello! Am I late updating? Sorry if I am, there were a lot of thunderstorms! So this is an extra long chapter because I've written quite far ahead! I will be introducing Rikoto as a host soon and there will be a _lot_ of shocks and plot twists and an eventual 'Romance Gone Bad' and 'Too Late To Be Sorry' or something along those lines. Be prepared for lots of triggers and French swear words (not too bad by my standards!) Later on! But for now I don't know… enjoy and thank you so much to all my reviewers, followers and favourites! You guys really make my writing worth while!

General P.O.V!

As soon as Mori set foot inside the music room he was attacked with hugs and questions from Honey. He sat down and let the twins and Kyoya explain.

"I finished seven big cakes before you got back and I was beginning to worry that I wouldn't have enough cake!" Honey sings. Kyoya grits his teeth and starts to write franticly in his notebook, glaring behind his glasses.

"Be sure to brush your teeth, Mitsukuni. No more cavities." Mori warns him. Honey smiles and nods holding Usa-chan close.

"Are you sure it was a good idea leaving him alone with his mother in the hospital?" Haruhi, the voice of wisdom, asks.

"He is at one of my family's most prestigious hospitals. He and his mother are in safe hands." Kyoya retorts, taking offence at Haruhi's comment.

"He was really scared of the thunder…" Hikaru states

"Even worse than Haruhi… It was horrible seeing him like that." Kaoru continues

"But the magic trick!" Hikaru remembers going wide eyed as he remembers the butterfly and the dove.

"That really was amazing!" Kaoru says dreamily, remembering as well.

"That was quite amazing" Kyoya pitches "I couldn't find any projectors or think of any way he could have done that."

"Yeah." Comes Mori's typical reply.

And back to Rikoto

Someone is shaking me awake. I groan and reach out to the bedside table, grabbing my glasses I put them on and push them up my nose. The person in front of me turns out to be Kyoya-senpai. I shrug him off and try to go back to sleep, mumbling something along the lines of 'F**k Off'. But he doesn't give up. I give him my scariest glare, but he just chuckles.

"You know, that's the exact same look I put on when someone tries to wake me up." He says, smiling widely, he looks like the Joker from Batman.

"I will bite you." I warn sitting up and running a hand through my hair, wincing as it tugs.

"Well aren't you chipper today." Kyoya-senpai laughs. I stick my tongue out at him.

"What time is it?" I ask, stretching.

"You really need to start acknowledging the fact that you are wearing a watch." He says, looking pointedly at my wrist. I stick my tongue out at him again. I look down at my watch and find out that its 10 o'clock, Saturday. "It's too early." I state.

"When exactly is it not too early for you?" Kyoya-senpai asks. I ponder the question for a while before smiling. "Let's just say that I still have my angry face on at two in the afternoon." I say. Kyoya-senpai laughs and I find myself laughing as well.

"Apparently I'm 'almost as scary as a tired Kyoya-senpai!' care to explain?" I ask, smirking.

"They haven't dubbed me the shadow king for nothing!" He declares, sticking his head high up in the air and striking a dramatic pose, just like Tamaki-senpai would.

"I'm still sleepy. Don't think you can laugh me out of my daylight fury." I warn, but I'm smiling.

"Do you want me to give you a lift home? So you can pick up a change of clothes. Maybe a comb?" Kyoya-senpai looks pointedly at my hair.

"Why are you at the hospital any way? And you try to wake up after sleeping on a chair with flawless hair." I stick my tongue out again.

"Will you stop doing that?! I have seen enough of your tongue!" He laughs "I was pulled out of bed, dressed, and then bundled into a car by Tamaki and the others. So I decided to share the pain."

So the host club decided to pay a visit? I go to question Kyoya but a very cheery looking Haruhi walks in wearing a… dress? I groan. "Obviously I am still sleeping, because I just saw Haruhi come in wearing a dress, and that would only ever happen in a dream, right dream Kyoya-senpai?" I say, closing my eyes.

"You never told him?" I hear Haruhi say.

"We hardly knew him. I didn't think it fitting to tell him." Kyoya-senpai replies.

"Should we tell him now?"

"It's up to you."

"You see, if this was real you would be speaking much quieter." I say loudly. Ok time to wake up.

"Erm… Rikoto?" Haruhi says. I look up. "I'm actually a girl, blackmailed into joining the host club because I broke a renaissance vase and I have to get, oh, how many girls was it again Kyoya-senpai?"

"Just now it stands at 750 customers." Kyoya-senpai says smirking.

"So I need to get 750 girls to request me, to pay back the host club and I can't pay them back and I can't run away." He… She says.

"This is definitely a dream." I say.

"So do you want a lift home?" Kyoya-senpai asks

"Hey, Mr. Taxi guy. My maids and stuff are home today, so I'll get one of them to pick me up. But I'm coming straight back, I don't want to be late this time." I say.

**Don't you just love page breaks? They mean you can breathe! **

I'm gathering up some random clothes and searching for a comb when my phone goes off. I rush over to answer it almost tripping on one of my discarded t-shirts. I answer my phone and I'm shocked to hear my père's voice. (Père=father)

**Hello, père**

_Ah, Hello. How are you?_

**Have you forgotten my name? Or has pretending to be a good père clouded your memory?**

_I heard about your mére._

**And your wife.**

_I wanted to know if you were alright._

**Well, my père ditched me to go to France, my mére is in hospital, my frère (frère=brother, more on that later! Xx) Has disappeared and I've been abandoned in a mansion with company at the weekends and too many thunderstorms. I am ****_not_**** alright.**

_… Well._

**Stop pretending to be 'concerned parent/husband of the month' and go back to your 'more important than my son job' and I'll stay here, with mére. And just so you know, four boys I hardly knew do a better job at helping me than you ever could. You can't bury your grief in your work; it's not fair on the people that call you père. My frère had the right idea; just pretend that you don't exist. **

_That's a bit harsh considering the circumstances. _

**She was hit with a car and you left me in Japan, with limited vocabulary, no idea where I was and a uniform for another school. You left me with practically nothing. **

_I tried but work…_

I hang up. Not wanting to hear another of my père's excuses, I turn my phone off for good measure and go about packing a bag. I find a dog-eared comb under my bed and quickly brush my hair, before throwing it in the now full bag. Rushing downstairs, I hop into the awaiting car and order the driver to take me to the Ootori Hospital.

A/N

Thank You time!

SmolderingBlackRose, Juromuro, thedarkness15, Coat bike and DivineTrance13! You guys are awesome! So next time I update there will be more on Rikoto's mystery brother next chapter or the one after that! ThankyouThankyouThankyou!


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

I know! I hate it when people just upload an Author's note! But I want to know your opinion on a love interest for Rikoto. You will get to see his brother soon but NO INCEST! I'm open to Rikoto having a few gay tendencies or making an OC for him to fall in love with, but I want to know what you think because I'm really stuck! I will upload a new chapter straight after this to make it up to you! xx


	8. Marco? Polo!

A/N

Hello! I am really sorry about uploading an author's note! I know how annoying they can be… So I don't really know about this chapter… It's a bit, well you like it or you don't! I'm sorry if I've twisted Rikoto a bit, but I really wanted to include this!

I don't even get to the entrance of the Hospital when I'm grabbed at the arms and jettisoned through corridors, until I'm stopped outside a small room. I look up and see Hikaru holding my left arm, turning my head I confirm that Kaoru is holding my right arm.

"Uh… Hi guys." I say.

"Hello there, Rikoto! Awake yet?" They say in unison.

"I am still convinced that this is some sort of crazy dream. I saw Haruhi in a dress. Please tell me that he/she and Kyoya-senpai aren't crazy" I reply. They laugh.

"Kyoya-senpai is crazy but I'm afraid Haruhi really is a girl." Hikaru says.

We walk into the room and I see Mori-senpai asleep on one of the chairs. Kyoya-senpai is typing away furiously at his laptop, Honey-senpai devours a cake, Tamaki-senpai is sitting in his emo corner and Haruhi is trying not to laugh.

"How come Mori-senpai gets to sleep in." I ask Kyoya-senpai. He stays typing at his keyboard.

"Do _you _want to wake him up?" he replies. I roll my eyes and sit down, the twins sit either side of me and I suddenly feel very uncomfortable.

"So what brings _all _of you to the hospital? Is Tamaki-senpai here to get help with his bi-polar tendencies?" I ask. Tamaki-senpai whimpers behind me. "Is he ok?" I say looking at Haruhi who is still trying not to laugh.

"He… got rejected by my dad… again." She splutters, laughing freely.

"We were pulled out of our houses and our comfy beds, to see if you were alright." Kyoya-senpai says. Hikaru is staring at Haruhi, smiling slightly. Kaoru seems to notice as well. A plan hatches in my head.

"Can someone show me where the cafeteria is, I never got breakfast after my rude awakening." I glare pointedly at Kyoya-senpai. He smirks but stays typing. I'm starting to find it unnerving. "You seem to be the least burdened." I say pointing to Kaoru. "I'll only borrow you for a second. Why don't you guys stay for coffee? I'll be ok after I'm properly awake."

He smiles and stands up. "It sounds like a good plan." The other club members nod apart from Mori-senpai, who seems to be lightly snoring. Kaoru gestures toward the door.

We are walking down a corridor when I snap.

"What is the spell on your carriage?" I ask him. He seems taken aback by the question. "Everybody has a spell on the carriage, but you're the only one that seems to understand what I'm talking about."

"My spell is my brother. My spell is everything staying as it is. And the carriage will turn into a pumpkin when Hikaru finally admits that he has stronger feelings for Haruhi. Until then…" he stops and tries to finish the sentence, when he can't he turns to me. "What's your carriage?"

"Well my carriage was when me, my mére, père and frère are all together and I'm happy. But recently it's been a pumpkin, until you all showed up at the house with the thunderstorms, and then Kyoya-senpai told me my mother was showing signs of waking up and that's when I was happy, and maybe I can fix something, I can make them come home." I explain.

"That's heavy." Kaoru says.

"Not when I have a piano!" I say. "And books and papers on magic. But no violin… Damn." I say trailing off as I think of my violin in my house in France. I wonder if anyone is looking after it. Is it getting cleaned? Is it getting tuned? Does anyone really care anymore? I'm snapped out of my daydream by Kaoru tapping my shoulder.

"Are you alive?" He asks

"I'm as alive as I can be on a Saturday morning." I smile.

"We're here; I might get some really strong coffee, something to keep me hyper, to annoy the boss. I might as well get something for the rest of the club…"

"I'll get half of it; you just need to tell me what to get…" I say.

I end up buying extra strong coffee's for me, Kyoya-senpai and Mori-senpai and an extra sweet, giant cake for Honey-senpai. I treat myself to a cookie, though I don't usually eat sweets, I know I should eat something. We head back and the scene is pretty much the way we left it, apart from Honey-senpai who has decided to try and wake Mori-senpai up. His attempts don't seem to be working as he has went from light napping, to dream land.

"Hey Honey-senpai, I got you a cake, and I got Mori-senpai some coffee." I say. Honey-senpai stops poking Mori-senpai in the face and stares at the cake.

"Yummy! Thanks Riko-chan!" He sings. He picks up the coffee and holds it next to Mori-senpai, who surprisingly stirs. "Mitsukuni, don't burn yourself." He murmurs, taking the cup from Honey-senpai.

"Riko-chan got it for you! And look, he got me cake!" Honey-senpai laughs.

"Thanks."

I place a coffee next to Kyoya-senpai and he stops typing and looks up, he nods his thanks and holds the coffee in his hands. He closes his eyes and seems to be transported to loopy land.

Kaoru sits next to Hikaru and nudges him to get his brothers attention.

"I bet you 3000 yen that Honey-senpai finishes the cake in ten seconds." Kaoru says, grabbing his wallet.

"I bet you 3500 yen that he takes five seconds." Hikaru replies, reaching for his wallet as well. I turn around to look at Honey-senpai and start to laugh. "You're too late! He's finished." I laugh.

The twins stare at Honey-senpai and sure enough, he's finished all the cake.

I manage to slip away from the host club with the excuse that I need some air. Kyoya-senpai looks suspiciously at me but I pretend not to notice. Heading out the door I make my way up the stairs instead of out the front door. I walk up countless steps until I end up on the roof of the building. (Anyone get déjà vu with anyone that's watched the Sherlock Holmes T.V series? It's ok! I'm not killing Rikoto!) I search my pockets and find what I was looking for, a lighter and my last smoke. I know I shouldn't but what do you expect when you've lost almost everything.

_'But you haven't lost everything, you have friends who care about you, and mére is waking up'._ My mind screams.

"Showing signs of waking up, and père doesn't care. Those people down stairs are concerned about me; it doesn't make me their friend." I mumble in reply. Lighting up my cigarette, I shiver, it's been too long.

_'So you self destruct as soon as people might want to help you? That seems a tad selfish. Make this your last, try to change. We could…'_

"Taisez-vous!" I cut the voice off. (Translations at bottom) "I don't need to hear it; you think I don't feel bad already? I don't need my conscience making it worse." I sit on the edge of the roof, my head resting on a wall. I take another draw and I wonder how I will ever give up this habit. The door I walked out of opens and a pale faced Kyoya-senpai stands at the door frame, making no moves forwards. I freeze, cigarette almost at my lips, oh merde I'm in trouble now. He seems to pale even more, either at me smoking or being to close to the edge.

_'He can't give you into trouble, he doesn't own you' my mind screams its way back into the conversation. _

"Um… bonjour Kyoya-senpai." I mumble. Kyoya-senpai looks overly pale, he goes to clear his throat and I can almost hear the type of lecture he would give me.

"I never expected you to be…" He starts, gesturing towards me.

"Ne me mens pas!*" I cut him off "Don't lie to me. I know you've seen the lovely little folder that the school put together for me. Not very flattering, is it? I wonder what your profile says… Kyoya Ootori, nosy, doesn't seem to have a care in the world and acrophobic."

_'But he didn't show the others… surely that means something?' _My mind points out. I ignore it.

Kyoya-senpai pales. "Acrophobia, a fear of heights. Well aren't you observant" he mutters. I take one last draw before snubbing out my last ever cigarette and walking towards the door. "As it were, I was just having a conversation with myself about this little habit and we came to an agreement that the one I just finished would be my last one." I don't know why I'm explaining this to Kyoya-senpai, maybe we could come to some sort of arrangement… "If you don't tell anyone about my small habit I wont tell about your fear of heights!"

Kyoya-senpai nods and I walk through the door; he slams it shut and looks at me. "We have ourselves a deal." He murmurs.

"Why did you come looking for me anyway?" I ask.

"A guest at the reception desk was asking about your Mother, I thought you might want to know."

Kyoya-senpai leads me to my mére's room and sitting in the chair next to her bed, is my frère. I launch at him but he turns just in time to dodge my punch. I stare at him. He hasn't changed much since I last saw him; though he has kept the bright red hair he is still wearing the thick rimmed glasses.

"Hello, Destin." I snarl.

"Oh hello Rikoto, didn't notice you from your knuckles point of view." Destin retorts.

"Con" I say

"Perdant."

"Mauviette"

"Gaspiller"

General P.O.V

Kyoya stood in the doorway and watched the name calling unravelled into fighting, taking notes of the curses sent back and forth to ask Tamaki about later, after about 10 minutes the others had noted their absence and went looking for them, and now the entire host club stood at the entrance staring.

"Who's the other guy?" Tamaki asks no one in particular.

"As far as I picked up before they started to fight, Rikoto's opponent is a boy called Destin. I don't know if they are related though." Kyoya informs the others.

Everyone stares as Rikoto dodges Destin's punch and swings his leg low, forcing Destin to back track and giving Rikoto the upper hand.

"Hey Takashi, I never knew Riko-chan could fight like that!" Honey sings, looking up at his cousin.

"He's running out of breath. He needs to finish the fight now or Destin will be able to overpower him." Mori points out and sure enough Rikoto's face is getting redder and his actions more sped up. He aims a punch low and Destin blocks and sends a hand to Rikoto's face. Rikoto kicks low and makes Destin stumble, taking advantage Rikoto strikes low again and Destin goes to block it, and while he is distracted Rikoto snatches Destin's glasses off his face, leaving Destin blind. Everyone expects the fight to be over but Rikoto uses the time to catch his breath, eyeing Destin warily.

"Are you ok Rikoto?" Hikaru asks

"You both look kinda beat up…" Kaoru adds.

Rikoto thumbs up and starts to make his way around Destin, watching him. Destin turns his head to the side, as if listening.

"Marco!" Destin calls out, smiling.

"Polo!" Rikoto calls back. Destin launches towards the place of the noise and Rikoto takes a step back.

"Marco! No cheating, I know you're close!" He calls out, smiling. Rikoto walks around him staying close.

"Polo!" Rikoto shouts.

"I am really confused…" Hikaru says.

"How did they go from taunting, to vicious fighting… to playing Marco Polo?" Kaoru looks quizzically at the two boys.

"It's Training." Destin says, turning to the source of the voices. "We play to each others weaknesses. We both share our awful sight without glasses but Rikoto has his Asthma and I have my awful hearing... Marco!"

"Polo." Rikoto whispers. Destin launches and narrowly misses Rikoto, landing on the floor.

"So how do you know Rikoto?" Haruhi asks.

"I could ask you the same thing… Marco." Destin points out, picking himself off the floor.

"We're Riko-chan's friends!" Honey sings. Everyone nods in agreement. Rikoto forgets the game and turns around to look at the boy's (and a girl) standing in the door way. He blushes and mouths a thank you to the club.

"Polo." He whispers

"Now you answer the question!" Tamaki declares pointing dramatically at Destin.

"Overly dramatic much? I'm Riko-kun's frère. Marco" Destin replies, rolling his eyes.

"Hey Tama-chan what's frère?" Honey asks, turning to face Tamaki.

"Why it means brother, Honey-senpai!"

"Polo!" Rikoto calls out and Destin tackles him, pushing them both to the ground.

"Give me back the glasses!" Destin commands. Rikoto hands the glasses and fixes his own. Standing up, Rikoto brushes his hair away from his eyes and offers Destin a hand up.

"Wow! Riko-chan and Desii-chan look almost the same!" Honey points out.

"I love the nickname little guy. We would look identical if Riko-kun had kept the red hair." Destin says, ruffling Rikoto's hair.

"Who's older?" Hikaru and Kaoru ask, entirely in sync.

"Mentally, Riko-kun is much older. But I am the first born."

"And it totally doesn't go to your head at _all_." Rikoto points out.

A/N

So time for all my Thank You's! Thank you:

Juromuro, SmolderingBlackRose, Kaylee-sempai, silverlight2000, marlilsis and bloodytearsofblack!  
And now time for Translations!

Taisez-vous = Shut up.

Gaspiller = Throw away, slattern.

Mauviette = Wimp

Perdant = Loser

Con = Asshole, Twat.

I'm not really that… advanced with my French swears and this was all I could conjure up from memory! Really hope you enjoyed and thank you soooo much to everyone who Reviews, Favourites and Follows. Extra Thanks to Juromuro and SmolderingBlackRose who have reviewed every chapter! You guys are really epic!


	9. The Jist of the French Conversation

A/N

Hello! I am so sorry for not updating sooner :'( I was really, _really _busy with school and work! I got a **job**, I feel so clever and epic! But I will still have time for my fan-fiction because I really do enjoy righting these stories! As always, all my thank you's are at the bottom and the whole 'ROMANCE' thing! I'm still taking suggestions btw!

Back to Rikoto P.O.V

"How long are you in Japan for?" I ask

"I'm transferring to Ouran. I got it all fixed and payed without père noticing." Destin replies in rapid French.

"Oh lucky you. Let me just give him a call then, because I'm sure he has a lot of pent up aggression meant for you but forced on me. Let's get that out of the way, and then we can go back to playing happy families and I can get him off my back for a year or two." I reply in equally rapid French. The only one who would be able to understand us is Tamaki-senpai and he's too dense to get the meaning of the conversation.

"Why is the blond one looking at me like that?"

"Which blonde is it? Is it the tall one or the small one?"

"The tall one, does he understand us?"

"Tamaki-senpai _is_ from France. But he probably won't get the jist of the conversation." God it has been so long since I've had a full French conversation.

"I can understand you perfectly; the 'jist' of the conversation is easy for any French passerby to understand. I'm not that dumb… am I?" Tamaki-senpai interjects in French.

"I give up trying to understand the conversation now." Kyoya-senpai says, exiting the room. Destin sits on the chair next to mére, Mori-senpai, Honey-senpai, Haruhi and the twins are left standing at the door.

"This is Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, Haruhi Fujioka, Takashi Morinozuka, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Tamaki Suoh and the guy that left is Kyoya Ootori." I reply, gesturing towards all the others, no longer speaking in French. Destin nods.

"Bonjour!" He says, smiling.

"I'm phoning père now, brace yourself dearest frère he is really pissed with you." I revert back to French. Turning my phone on, I notice I have at least 7 missed calls from père. Dialling his number, I hand the phone to Destin. "As much as I would like to sit and watch you getting screamed at, I really have to get back to the little room we were in before, I left my bag."

I turn around to the others in the room and smile. "Can you guys show me where that little room is? I really don't think the language my père will be using is very pleasing to the ears." I laugh. Hikaru grabs my arm and Kaoru grabs the other. "This way Rikoto!" They chorus, and once again I'm flying down corridors.

**Another page break! Blink a few times, fix your glasses, brush your hair, sing a song of sixpence and continue reading!**

I have to go home because of school the next day. But Destin tells me that he brought something with him from France.

We say our goodbyes to the host club and I promise to stop by with Destin after school.

I turn the T.V on as soon as I get into the house and turn to the news channel.

_"The thunderstorm season is almost over folks! But we have reports that the thunderstorms are going to get worse before it gets better! You never know, maybe we'll experience some supercell storms! How exciting! Now stay with us to watch Poppy the skating mouse!" _The cheerful lady declares. I turn the T.V off and sigh. The world seriously hates me.

"Hey Riko-kun, I know the weather will have you in the closets and under the tables but don't you want to see what I brought you?" Destin calls out. I dump the remote and find Destin in the music room, holding a… no way! My violin case! I grab it and open the top and smile, my violin.

"Entertain me, Riko-kun! Play me a song!" Destin whines. I pick up my violin and my bow and slowly test each string, making small adjustments.

"You tuned it?" I ask Destin. He nods. Placing the violin under my chin I play a song that Destin and I know oh, so well. I smile so much that I'm sure my head will split in half. I tap the beat out and start to get the flow of the music, and as I go to repeat it I hear the same song playing on the piano and turn to see Destin playing the same song on the piano. What we lack in sight, we make up for in our talent of music. The music is wavy and cautious at first but soon we start to get the hang of the tune, high pitched notes weaving their way into the heavy notes of the piano, mixing until they turn into the most amazing sound. I never want it to stop; I want to stay in the music room playing the same song on a loop with Destin and forget about thunderstorms and parents. But our song draws to an end and I find myself hugging Destin, gripping him tight.

"Please don't leave again." I beg. He kisses my cheek. (Sign of trust, no incest!)

"I'm done running away." He whispers.

A/N

Aww! Isn't that sweet! Time to thank some epic people!  
Thank you to:

Bob, Guest, SmolderingBlackRose, DivineTrance13, Gamer5567 and Juromuro! P.s Extra thanks to SmolderingBlackRose and Juromuro, for reading and reviewing every chapter! You guys make me *BLUSH*! The majority voted for Rikoto x Mori! I can't really… visualise this couple, but I will put as much as I can into it and if doesn't work out I might turn it into a jealousy fest full of screaming girls and certain small blonde martial artists! BWAHAHAHAHA!


	10. Is My Alarm Clock Salvageable?

A/N

I am SORRY! My computer had a virus and it was taken away because the virus was actually linked to something to do with the police! I was terrified in case they had taken away all my pre-written chapters. But it's ok, everything is back in place! As always, thank you's at the bottom of the page! Thank you so much :)

Something new! This is from Destin's P.O.V and he has a very different view on Rikoto's friends!

Riko-kun is rummaging around the kitchen trying to find a menu for _any_ place that does home delivery on food. I think back to the hospital and all of Riko-kun's friends. It's weird but out of all of them, the little boy who had nicknamed me Desii-chan scared me the most. Riko-kun had explained to me that he preferred to be called Honey-senpai and he is the eldest in the 'Host Club'. Maybe it was his dumb innocence or the fact that the brick wall of a man never let the kid out of his sight, the boy would have to grow up at sometime, and the scary non-talking hulk man would have to let go. A triumphant yell from the kitchen tells me that Riko-kun has had success in finding some kind of menu.

"We. Are. Eating. Sushi!" He calls out

"Fine by me…" I call back, returning to my thoughts. Riko-kun walks into the living room and hands me the menu. "A penny for your thoughts?" He asks. I smile.

"If you were to rate your friends on their martial arts status, including you, what would you rate them?" I ask, curiosity getting the better of me.

"Well Honey-senpai would be the most experienced, then Mori-senpai, Kyoya-senpai, Me, Tamaki-senpai and the Hitachiin twins and last would be Haruhi… Why do you ask?" he says, searching my eyes. It freaks me out when Riko-kun does that because he can tell by looking in your eyes any hesitation or lies, any sadness or hidden excitement. It was a bummer when it came to surprise birthday parties. I find myself squirming under his gaze.

"I was just curious… To be honest the Mitsukuni kid scares me." I confess Riko-kun smiles and nods.

"He scares me as well, but you get over it when you get to know him. So what do you want to eat? I'm not really hungry but the food sounds great…" Riko-kun rambles on. I look down at the abandoned menu and skim over the options.

~  
And back to Rikoto! I hope you like the Destin P.O.V, more of him later ;)

I hear my alarm clock going off and I punch it silent. Rolling over, I fall asleep again only to be shouted at by Destin.

"Il est temps de se réveiller! It's time to wake up! If you don't wake up, I will sing frère Jacques!" He calls.

"I hate you; go away before you lose your hand." I warn, pulling the covers over my head.

"Do you want me to put water over your head again?" He asks.

"And that ended in me having an asthma attack and staying in hospital for three days." I glare at him; his look turns from one of pleasure to a horrible concoction of guilt and sadness. "Ok… I'm awake…" I mutter heaving myself out of bed. "I have a spare uniform you can use in the wardrobe, don't annoy me until I'm fully awake and… could you see if my alarm clock is salvageable?"

Destin walks to my class and seats himself next to me. When register is called, Destin puts his hand up and points out that his name wasn't on the list.

"What is your name?" He is asked

"Destin Rikotoshido." He states. It takes the class a while to catch on but soon all eyes are on us.

"Ha-ha looks like Menimienai's got himself someone to share the shadows with." I hear someone mutter. I turn a deep shade of red and stand up. "I'm heading to class early Destin, see you there." I say, getting ready to flee the classroom.

"Wait a minute Riko-kun! You need to show me around, I don't have a clue where to go." He points out. I turn and smile. "Come on then!" I say, with all the cheeriness I can muster on a Monday morning after hearing the remark. Destin frowns slightly and picks up his bag, following me out of the classroom.

"Not even here a year and they've nicknamed you The Invisible? What the hell was that about?" Destin growls after a minute of stony silence.

"Leave it be." I say, suddenly entirely focused on cleaning my glasses.

"No, I won't 'leave it be'. **_Nobody _**treats my petit frère like that." Destin rants and rambles and I listen patiently, not really looking at where I'm going. I'm sent flying when I bump into someone.

"Faire foutre! Je suis désolé!" I mutter, looking for my glasses. My hand encloses on them and I pick them up, looking up at the person I hit, recognising him from my class.

"What you doing out in the sunlight? Won't you burn, freak?" he leers, smirking. I go to hit him but someone beats me to it. Destin flies at the boy, sending punches raining down on him. The boy tries to punch back but Destin dodges the amateur attempts.

"I would be careful about what you say to him from now on." Destin snarls. Standing, he dusts off his blazer and turns to face me. "It's almost time for class, so we better wrap up this tour."

I just stare at the scene before me, too shocked to form a comprehendible sentence. So I laugh.

~  
Back to Destin!

So we ended up getting pulled up to the head teacher's office. I tried to take full responsibility, but so did Riko-kun, so we were informed that père would be called. It took all our self-control not to laugh, and even then I'm sure the head teacher figured that he wouldn't give a crap. The bell goes and we leave Maths.

"Finally, I thought that would never end! Since when did we need to learn algebra? I'm starving, what's on the menu for lunch?" I blab to Riko-kun, who rolls his eyes.

"Algebra is _easy_." He points out.

"And so is licking your elbow. But not everyone can do it."

"What do you want for lunch?" Riko-kun asks me. "There are all different kinds of things to eat, just don't get stuck in a line behind the Hitachiin twins because they take forever."

We sit down at an abandoned table, and eat in almost silence.

"Where does the host club congregate?" I ask Riko-kun in French.

"Why ask in French?" he replies using his native language.

"I ask in French because it cheers you up."

"It's in music room 3. I just want to drop by and say hello."

"Foutaise, can't kid me!" I jeer. Riko-kun rolls his eyes but he does turn a little bit red. Before I can tease him rotten, our table becomes very popular, because all of Riko-kun's friends have sat around us.

"Hey, Riko-chan and Desii-chan how are you?" Honey-senpai sings. Riko-kun shoots me a warning look.

"Hello little guy, nice of you to join us." I reply.

"We wanted to ask you both something!" Tamaki-senpai interjects, barely concealing his glee (GLEE!)

"Oh God no…" I mutter

"Would... you and Destin like to be HOSTS?!" The Suoh boy strikes at least seven different poses; I have to bite the insides of my cheeks to stop myself from laughing. It doesn't work.

"Mon Dieu! He's so dramatic, what stage did you walk off?" I laugh, Riko-kun covers his face and I can see him laughing as well. Tamaki-senpai seems undeterred.

"So… What do you think?!" Tamaki-senpai asks. Riko-kun turns to me.

"Erm…" Riko-kun falters.

A/N

Hello! Translations first!

Mon Dieu = My God  
Faire foutre! Je suis désolé! = Fuck! I'm sorry!  
Il est temps de se réveiller = It's time to wake up

And now for my thank you's:

Thanks too: DivineTrance13, Juromuro, SmolderingBlackRose, BlackRoseAmongstThorns, Anonymous, Faygo-GZ-9987, whitedragon92 and OracionMist.  
Reply to Anonymous: Unfortunately, I will still bring in a love interest, Destin doesn't know about the smoking (yet) and I have the biggest twist planned! Thanks for your review though, it gave me a lot of great ideas!  
Also extra thanks to Juromuro and SmolderingBlackRose, for reviewing every chapter. You guy make me *grin*.  
Last but not least, BlackRoseAmongstThorns, Hey Eirinn-Rose!


	11. NEW POLL OPEN!

A/N

HI guys! I just wanted to tell you that I've opened a poll on my page to vote on who Rikoto should be paired with! If you have any suggestions you want to add then tell me and I'll put them up! Thanks for sticking around and I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow! ~Charlotte~


	12. Exactly One Hour and Ten Minutes Apart

A/N

Hello! I've been really busy with my French and included a lot of it in this chapter, sorry if it's annoying! As usual thanks at the bottom!

Back to Rikoto!

Don't get me wrong, entertaining a bunch of hormone ridden teenage girls sounds like _great _fun. But I don't exactly think it's my sort of thing.

"Sure! I'd love to; it'll give us something to do!" I exclaim. Merde, I never meant to say that. Destin seem a little surprised at my response but smiles and nods.

"So, when do we start boss?" he asks, trying to portray the same cheeriness as me. I can tell by the way Kyoya-senpai looks at me that he knows something is… wrong? Thing is I don't even know what's wrong.

"You start today, straight after school in music room #3!" Tamaki-senpai sings, bouncing on his seat.

"Welcome to the family!" The twins say.

"Bienvenue dans la famille?" Destin asks. I shrug. "Nous avons notre propre famille."

"Pas vraiment." I reply bitterly. Tamaki-senpai seems surprised at what I said, but the rest of the host club is none the wiser. Tamaki-senpai seems to get that he should keep it to himself.

"Garder pour vous." Destin warns Tamaki-senpai.

"What are they saying Tama-chan?" Honey-senpai asks.

"Huh…? Oh sorry I wasn't paying attention to the conversation…" Tamaki-senpai lies.

"He was probably perving over Haruhi in a dress!" Hikaru laughs.

Kyoya-senpai gives him a look that says either we will tell him or Tamaki-senpai _will_ tell him.

**Page break! Turn around and touch the ground! Then maybe eat some chicken (Quorn if you're a vegetarian!) Hey! That rhymes! (Kinda)**

"I don't know…" I trailed off. We were standing outside the music room and I was having second thoughts about agreeing to become a host. "I don't want to go anymore…"

"How bad can it be? Why not just give it a try. If you don't like it, we don't have to come back. Ne les laissez pas attendre!" Destin says, smiling like an idiot. I open the door and find myself covered in rose petals.

"Really?" I ask, raising a questioning eyebrow. Destin sneezes. "Frère is allergic to most flowers!" I laugh, handing Destin a tissue.

"Hello Desii-chan and Riko-chan!" Honey-senpai sings, bounding over to us, rabbit in hand. Destin sneezes again and I can't help but laugh again.

"It's not funny." He mumbles. I take my bag off my back and root around it, removing several books and sheets of paper until I find what I'm looking for. I hand the hay fever relief tablets to Destin. "Why do you have these on you?" he asks, popping out two capsules.

"Ils me rendent somnolent…" I say. Well at least I'm being honest.

"We'll discuss this later" he says sternly, chewing and swallowing the capsules. (Mini A/N they are the chewy capsules that don't need water! Xx)

"Hey guys!" I say, finally acknowledging the bewildered hosts.

"Is it always like this between you two?" Haruhi asks.

"Meh…" I say, throwing my arms in the air.

"Are you okay Desii-chan?" Honey-senpai asks, looking concerned.

"Comportez!" I warn. (Behave!)

"I'm fine little guy." He says, sticking his tongue out at me. Honey-senpai stares at us then smiles.

"I would love to play catch up," Kyoya-senpai interrupts. "But our guests are arriving soon."

"I can't wait, places everyone!" Tamaki-senpai declares, pirouetting on the spot. Destin face palms.

"If he's not gay, I'm a unicorn." He whispers.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

"What instruments do you two play?" A girl called Suzu asks.

"How old are you both?" Another girl called Tsukiko asks us.

"Do you like chocolate?"

"What's your real first name Rikoto?"

"Um… what?" I ask, confused by the onslaught of questions. Destin laughs.

"Go easy on us, girls! It's a Monday after all!" He says, making the girls giggle. "We both play quite a few instruments, but my signature instrument is piano."

"My signature instrument is the violin" I pitch in. "We're exactly one hour and ten minutes apart."

"Doesn't that make you twins then?" Tsukiko questions. Tamaki-senpai appears behind the girls chairs, listening to the conversation.

"Nope! You see, I was born on the Wednesday at 11 o'clock." Destin explains.

"And I was born on the Thursday at ten minutes past twelve, making us I don't know… 'Identical brothers', not twins." I finish. The girls stare at us then, without warning, start screaming. I laugh nervously, rubbing the back of my neck.

"So that's why back in the hospital Destin said you would both look identical?" Hikaru says behind me, making me jump. "Pour l'amour de Dieu, avertir moi la prochaine fois!" I shout, suddenly forgetting all Japanese.

"Mind your language, Riko-kun!" Destin scolds me, followed by a round of giggling from the girls. I catch my breath and turn to Hikaru.

"Please don't scare me like that! It usually turns out worse!" I say.

"Sorry!" He winces.

"How does it usually turn out worse?" Suzu asks. Destin looks at me for the signal, I nod and we both start reciting the warnings our mére taught us.

"Thing to prevent asthma attacks, always control your breathing, never get too scared, always have an inhaler handy, never run too much, never stress out too much, stick to the doctors diet, don't take certain pills and most of all, don't take up smoking." We recite entirely in sync, counting it out on our fingers. I trail off on the last one. The last thing I needed to be reminded of was my dangerous little habit, especially when I'm trying to cut down. And now it's in my head, that little piece of temptation, like asking for ice cream before dinner and being told No. It's infuriating.

A/N

I am really sorry! My French is quite rustic! I'm not translating certain points because it's a really important plot line that ties the brothers to the club and stuff… If it really bothers you then I'll translate it but I want to keep it elusive and only Tamaki knows what they said and he keeps it to himself and fighting and trust and…! Sorry if it's complicated xx. I also want to include Renge somewhere along the way, seeing as she stayed in France for 10 years (or so it says in the manga!)

Translations:  
Merde = Shit  
Garder pour vous = keep it to yourself  
Ne les laissez pas attendre = don't make them wait  
Ils me rendent somnolent = they make me sleepy/Drowsy  
Pour l'amour de Dieu, avertir moi la prochaine fois = for the love of Christ, warn me next time!

Sorry if it's a bit over the top with the swearing :(! I have no excuse! Time for my thank you's  
Thanks to: BlackRoseAmongstThorns, Juromuro, whitedragon92, XxsnowcatxX, VIVIEN G, endercreep and mamamittens. Where did you go SmolderingBlackRose? Anyway, extra thanks to Juromuro who has reviewed every chapter! Thank you soooo much!  
Shout-out to my fellow fan girl in and out of school! Hi Eirinn-Rose!


	13. Not The Only One Called Usa-chan

A/N

I have decided that 'bewildered' is my favourite word of all time in this fan fiction! It just describes everything so well! Teehee! So this is a really important filler-ish chapter, hope you like! I also decided to include song lyrics because they suited this chapter so well! There will be a lot of mentions to a mystery girl, don't confuse her with the mother! It's all very important to the storyline! I also wanted to show Rikoto's brotherly, protective side! Hope it's not too out of character, but we all need a hug at some point!

_Well we busted out of class, had to get away from those fools. We learned more from a three-minute record, baby. Than we ever learned in school._  
_Tonight I hear the neighbourhood drummer sound; I can feel my heart begin to pound. You say you're tired and you just want to close your eyes. And follow your dreams down._  
_Well we made a promise; we swore we'd always remember. No retreat, baby, no surrender._  
_Like soldiers on the winter's night with a vow to defend, no retreat, baby, no surrender._

_**No Surrender, Bruce Springsteen. **_

Rikoto P.O.V

Time jump 3 weeks of the brothers being hosts.

Destin and I shamelessly skipped French class, which was our last lesson of the day. We were_ bored_ to death learning about pets and I knew the teacher was bored to death teaching us. We sat in the music room, on the biggest couch (usually reserved for Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai) waiting for the clock to chime and call off the classes.

"You look exhausted." I say to Destin, who yawns in reply.

"I couldn't sleep, too much on my mind…" He mumbles, stretching his arms and legs like a windmill.

"We've got at least an hour before the club starts, do you want to try to get some sleep?" I ask, pointing towards the clear view of the clock tower.

"I won't be able to sleep, and if I did finally drop off, nothing on hell and earth would wake me up."

"Then why don't you lie down, if you can wake me every morning, I can wake you." I smile. Destin puts his head on my lap, pulls off his glasses and hands them to me, then kicks his feet up on the couch. "Tell me your thoughts, what's on your mind?" I ask, growing concerned at Destin's change of attitude.

"It's been two years since I visited her… and I know it's stupid… but seeing Mére in hospital and knowing what tomorrow is… I just forgot what was here. I left my petit frère, my mére and… I left her…" Destin trails off. I play with his hair, mulling over how to answer.

"What should we tell the others?" I ask, trying to hide my own feelings.

"Do we have to tell them?"

"It's better to leave them with just enough information to hold them over, than leave them constantly annoying us." I poke Destin in the back, to emphasise my point.

"So what do we tell them?" he asks, trying hard to keep his eyes open.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Just sleep, I'll wake you up when they start arriving." I say. Destin nods his head and after a few moments his breathing grows deep and I know he's asleep.

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

The first host to arrive is Kyoya-senpai, who raises an eyebrow at Destin.

"He was tired. It would have been useless trying to keep him awake." I explain, still playing with Destin's hair. I can feel Kyoya-senpai staring at me but I don't meet his eyes. Let him stare. I go to shake Destin awake.

"Let him sleep for a while longer." Kyoya-senpai stops me. "The twins are in detention, Mori-senpai is at the kendo club and Honey-senpai is waiting for him, and Haruhi and Tamaki are looking for a specific book in a cupboard somewhere."

"Well that's convenient. I never knew Tamaki and Haruhi were a couple…" I say, pleating Destin's hair and watching it unravel.

"Shhh." He puts a finger to his lips "It's a secret!"

"Speaking of secrets, you haven't told anyone of our rendezvous on the hospital roof have you?" I ask, growing suspicious of Kyoya-senpai's cheery nature.

"I haven't told a soul. Ootori's are very loyal to blackmail." He jokes, and again I'm suspicious of this 'happy Kyoya-senpai' act. I shake it off, too much on my mind to mull over. So I sit there, thinking and thinking. Braiding Destin's hair and watching it unravel, listening to the unnerving sound of Kyoya-senpai typing. Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai are the next to arrive, closely followed by a slightly rustled Haruhi and Tamaki-senpai. I try to shake Destin awake, but he wasn't kidding when he said nothing would wake him up. I slide his head off my lap and stretch my arms and legs.

"Sorry about him, he was awake most of last night doing homework." I lie to no one in particular. I walk across the room and pick up my violin case, which I had brought in for orchestra practice. I pull my violin and the bow out the case and cut across the room to where Destin is sleeping.

"You have three seconds to wake up Destin or I will bring hell here to wake you up." I warn, though it's clear he's dead to the world. I place the violin under my chin and turn to the other hosts. "I'd cover your ears if I was you." I caution. The hosts, even Kyoya-senpai, cover their ears. I slowly pull the bow over the strings, effectively making the sound you'd expect a strangled cat to make. The hosts complain loudly, clamping their hands tighter over their ears.

"Ahhh… Takashi it's too loud!" Honey-senpai cries.

Destin jolts awake, looking startled. "Good afternoon, Destin! Tea or coffee?" I ask, grinning. He mumbles something unintelligible, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He mumbles again and among the swearing I hear the word 'coffee'. I stand and walk back over to my violin case, securing the violin in place and gently Rosining the bow. (Rosin is a sealing wax for a violin bow. It helps it last longer and the music sounds better when you use it. Or so I believe!)

"I swear, if there is any damage to my violin you're paying for it Destin." I threaten, checking my bow for any tiny problem. At that very moment the twins walk in, playfully shoving each other.

"What'd we miss?" they ask. I put my bow and Rosin back in the case and zip it up.

"You missed ear ache." I say, smiling. "How strong do you want your coffee Destin?" I shout over.

"Very, very strong please." He shouts back. I walk into the random little kitchen room and turn on the kettle, searching for the instant coffee that Haruhi is constantly buying. I hoist myself up the counter and open the cupboards, feeling around for anything remotely coffee shaped. My hand runs over something sharp and I pull it away quickly.

"Mon putain de main!" I shout when I notice the blood. "Aidez-moi ici." Destin opens the door and looks at my hand.

"How did you manage that?" he asks, pulling me off the counter and towards the sink.

"I'm too small to check in the cupboards… OUCH!" I yell as he turns on the cold tap and sticks my hand under it. Kyoya-senpai walks in the kitchen.

"What exactly did you cut your hand on?" he asks, peering in the cupboards.

"I don't know…? Something sharp, probably a broken glass or something, it doesn't really matter!" I say, pulling my ring (mentioned in the character analysis!) off the hand being forced under the water. "Oi, Destin. Be gentler.

"Let me look at it." Kyoya-senpai says, looking pointedly at my hand. I shake Destin off my hand and pat it dry on my trousers. I hold my hand out and Kyoya-senpai holds my wrist and examines the cut, his hands are cold and it makes me shiver. He suddenly brandishes a pair of pliers from nowhere and pulls something out the cut, I feel extremely nauseous.

"Would you please warn me before doing that?" I mumble, taking my glasses off.

"Why have you…?" Kyoya-senpai asks, gesturing towards my glasses lying on the counter.

"I don't wanna see." I cut in. "Just get it done before I vomit."

"Riko-kun never was good with injuries!" Destin says, laughing. "When he was younger, if either of us grazed our knees, Riko-kun would faint!"

"Hahaha." I laugh sarcastically.

Destin P.O.V

I sit and wait for Doctor Ootori to finish his very thorough examination of Riko-kun's hand. Riko-kun keeps his eyes screwed shut, wincing when Kyoya-senpai pulls out another miniscule shard of glass. Honey-senpai comes bounding into the room, grasping his rabbit toy.

"Is Riko-kun okay?" He sings, looking very worried. I'm not sure if it's an act.

"He's taking it like a man" I inform, glancing over at Riko-kun and wincing at the pained look on his face.

"Maybe Usa-chan can make it all better?!" He smiles. I freeze. Did he just say… that name, that name. The temperature in the room drops to below freezing and Riko-kun and I stand, frozen to the spot. Riko-kun goes into shut-down mode, where he just stops _everything_. I pull his uninjured arm around my neck and heave him out of the kitchen.

"Come on Riko-kun, we should probably go home early, yeah?" I say, Riko-kun doesn't reply. I grab his violin case as I pass it and turn to face the bewildered group of hosts. "Um… Is it okay if we skip host duties today? Riko-kun's hand must have had a bigger impact on him." The lie just slips out my mouth. "I'm really sorry…" I say, pulling Riko-kun towards the door. I stop, when I get a brainstorm. Riko-kun told me that Haruhi had lost her mother when she was very young. Maybe she would understand.

"Um… Haruhi? Could you get Riko-kun's ring from the kitchen?" I ask, pulling Riko-kun towards the door. He trips over his feet and stumbles, before catching himself and seeming more awake. Haruhi walks over to the kitchen, disappearing inside. I pull Riko-kun out the door and deposit him on a bench, before sitting next to him.

"Usa-chan…" Riko-kun mumbles, pulling himself up. Haruhi walks out the door and closes it walking over to where we are sitting.

"What was all _that_ about?" she asks, glancing back at the door. Riko-kun shakes his head to wake himself up.

"You have to promise not to tell the others. You have to swear it." I say, looking up at Haruhi. She nods.

"I swear."

"We won't be in school tomorrow." I start, not sure what to say.

"Tomorrow was our little sisters birthday." Riko-kun interjects "and we are going to visit her. Her name was Mikusa Rikotoshido. We used to call her Usa-chan…" Riko-kun breaks off.

"We need you to keep the hosts off our backs tomorrow." I plead. Haruhi nods understandingly. She promises to do her best and walks back into the music room. I phone a cab and pull a slightly dazed Riko-kun towards the door.

A/N

I am so sorry if there are any spelling mistakes in this chapter! Microsoft word is acting really stupid :(! Anywho, time for all my thank you's!

Thanks to: Gothic Lolita, BlackRoseAmongThorns, DivineTrance, SmolderingBlackRose, PurpleMousefurGomez, KittyPersona, Neko249, pieceternalove, Kin Ryuu Tsuyo-sa no, SouthParkRules642 and Helluvia!

Extra shoutout to smolderingBlackRose who has indeed reviewed every chapter!

Hello to my fellow fangirl BlackRoseAmongThorns! Heya Eirinn-Rose :D

Where did you go Juromuro? :(

I can't tell you all how happy I am at the feedback this story is getting! Thank you all so much! I'm sorry if this chapter was crappy! I promise it gets better!

Translations! I almost forgot!

Mon putain de main = My fucking hand.

Aidez-moi ici = Help me here


End file.
